Total DRAMA Island Season 2
by imacutie98
Summary: Sorry, but I'm done. Feel free to read my story and comment. There is a whole bunch of drama in this new series of Total Drama Isalnd. Congrats to the winners.
1. Sumbit Your Character

There are like 50 of these, but I'm making it 51. I'm taking 14 girls and boys, counting my character which makes 13 girls and 14 boys. Here is the criteria you need to follow in order to be a character:

Name:

Nickname (not needed):

Age (15-17):

Eye Color:

Hair Color/Style:

Outfits (Everyday, bathing suits, and PJs):

Stereotype:

Bio:

Paired with (boy, girl, and stereotype):

Allergies:

Other body stuff (tattoos, glasses, etc.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Here is an example with my character:

Name: Brieana Sanders

Nickname (not needed): Brie

Age (15-17): 17

Eye Color: Light Blue

Hair Color/Style: Long, thick, black hair that she wears in a variety of styles.

Outfits (Everyday, bathing suits, and PJs): Everyday: A gray tank top with black jeans tucked into pink high tops Converse. Bathing Suit: Pink and gray plaid bikini. PJs: Black short shorts and short white tee.

Stereotype: Flirt and Sassy Girl

Bio: Her mom died when she was 12. She has been arrested 3 times, one for drunk driving and 2 for violence. She has been to jail for 5 days.

Paired with (boy, girl, and stereotype): A boy who is a perverted rebel delinquent

Allergies: None

Other body stuff (tattoos, glasses, etc.): A tattoo of Tweety Bird on her lower back and a rose with thorns above her left breast.

Likes: Boys, real people

Dislikes: Fake people

Fears: Bears and sharks

This is not 1st come 1st served. I will make my decision when I have all the characters for my story. Go wild!


	2. Author's Note

By the way, if you don't have all the info I need to put you in my story I can't put you in. Double check and pm me or add another review if you have missing information. I'm still accepting so review, review, and review!


	3. Needing Some Males

What's up? I need more guys! PLEASE submit more guys or I can't start my story. Let's go people! By the way I'm still accepting ladies so submit. Shockstargirl522 I need ages for both of your characters. This does not guarantee a spot but I like your characters so please supply your info. Thanks and good luck to you all. Kisses!


	4. Congrats!

I've changed my mind. Yes, I said 28 people but I'm changing it to 14. Yes, I know, I suck. I'm a girl, I change my mind all the time. Get over it. Now, the winning people are…

Girls

1. Brie Sanders (of course)

2. Rose White

3. Abby Tyler

4. Gianna Birch

5. Alyssa

6. Pricilla Moon

7. Minni Karashima

Boys

1. Xavier Birch

2. Lance

3. Shawn Heneio

4. Steven Nekuro

5. Austin

6. Deryck

7. Shane(had to change the name there is another Shawn. The person is Shaun Karashima) Karashima

Congrats to the winners and sorry to the losers ("Winner challenged"-Heather. That's cute, huh?) I'm going to start and post my story in a couple days.


	5. Welcome

**As I promised, the first chapter. Enjoy and review!**

"Chris Mclean here. Are you guys ready for a whole new drama packed season of Total Drama Island? No? That sucks. Here's the first boat with our first camper, Rose White,"

A thin, slender girl with straight chin length hair and black square glasses. She smiled slightly at Chris and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Chris. It's an, um, honor to be at these well built campsite. One question, though," Rose said. She continued when Chris nodded his head." Didn't you guys earn enough money to put us in a more, um, uh, structured place?" Rose asked, tilting her head.

"Yup. The cast and crew services area is the _bomb_!" Chris said with his signature grin.

Another boat pulled up to the dock.

"Xavier, my man. Nice to meet you," Chris said, pounding fists with the tall young man with deep green eyes and shaggy brown hair.

"The feeling is mutual, dude," Xavier said. He smiled at Rose and she blushed. Another boat pulled up and a girl that looked similar to Xavier came out.

"Gianna, looking good," Chris said.

"Tell me something I don't know. Looking short, Chris. Where are we staying. If you tell me it's this piece of sh-,"

"Look, our next camper. Shawn, how's it going?" Chris continued.

A boy with black spiky hair and grey eyes walked up to Chris.

"It's great. I'm having the best time. I'm so excited," Shawn said sarcastically. "How do you think it's going? This place looks like Godzilla took a hike here!" Shawn said. He walked to the end of the line and smiled at Gianna.

"Tell me this freak isn't looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I will totally kick his ass. You don't want me angry," Gianna ranted.

"Shut up," a girl with thick black hair worn in a high ponytail said. "Stupid little snob," she muttered.

"What did you call me?" Gianna snapped.

"Stupid. Little. Snob. Do you take rides on the short bus or something?"

"Brieana. Or little firecracker, " Chris said.

"Call me a firecracker again and it'll really start poppin'," Brie said. She joined the line and smiled at Xavier. He looked at her and her scowl returned.

"Austin and Deryck. How you doin'?" Chris said to a boy with blonde hair and green eyes and a boy with black hair with green streaks going through them.

"Narly," The blonde haired boy said. His name was Austin. The other boy just gave Chris an 'inappropriate gesture' and scowled.

"We started running low on cash, so we lumped everyone else together. Here's Minni, Abby, Lance, Shane, Steven, Alyssa, and Pricilla," Chris said. "The teams are as followed: the Bangin' Boars are Brie, Gianna, Shawn, Rose, Lance, Deryck, and Abby. The Poppin' Pandas are Alyssa, Pricilla, Steven, Shane, Minni, Austin, and Xavier. Get acquainted and meet back here in 2 hours,"

**So? I know I got lazy at the end, but who cares? The challenges will basically be the same as last season with some different ones.** **Review!**


End file.
